Forgotten Hope
by JiraiyaSenpai
Summary: Harry Potter sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben. Doch das Schicksal will ihn noch nicht gehen lassen. Es gibt ihm eine zweite Chance um das zu berichten was falsch lief.
1. Prolog

Er spürte nichts.

Den kalten Wind, der ihm über die Schultern strich, die eisigen Flocken, welche sich auf seinem Körper sammelten, die Flut an Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunter lief, von seinem Kinn tropften um dann schlussendlich im kalten Winterschnee unsichtbar zu werden.

All das konnte er nicht spüren.

Da war nur leere und das einzige was er nun für ihn zählte waren die Gräber, welche vor ihm aus dem Boden ragten. Sechs Stück waren es. Sechs Menschen welche starben, um ihn zu beschützen.

Natürlich waren dies nicht alle , welche ihr Leben für ihn geopfert hatten. Nein…es waren viele mehr. Viel zu viele.

Aber doch waren diese sechs vor ihm die Bedeutsamsten für ihn. Die Gräber vor ihm symbolisierten die Menschen, welche er in sein Herz ließ und die Menschen, dessen Tode es von innen immer weiter aufbrachen, bis es schlussendlich zerbrach.

Die ersten beiden Gräber waren die ältesten. Man sah ihnen an, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Durch die Schrift, die Verzierungen, welche sich schlicht aber bemerkenswert schön um die Ränder zierten, aber vor allem durch die Namen welche auf ihnen geschrieben waren.

„_Lily und James Potter"_

„_Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod."_

Dies waren seine Eltern. Er durfte sie nie wirklich kennen lernen. Aber Geschichten und Beschreibungen haben das Bild liebender Eltern in seinem Kopf geformt und das Bedauern, diese Liebe nie zu spüren bekommen zu haben hatte ihn in den Jahren bei den Dursleys, seiner sogenannten „Familie" geformt.

Vielleicht war es etwas Gutes, hatte er manchmal gedacht. Also das er seine Eltern nie kennen gelernt hatte. Vielleicht ermöglichte nur das ihm den endgültigen Sieg über den dunklen Lord. Oft genug hatte er sich gefragt ob die Einsamkeit die Macht war, welche den Krieg beenden könnte. Doch inzwischen wusste er das dies nicht stimmte, denn wie Dumbledore oft sagte war doch die Liebe am Ende das, was den Dunklen Lord zerstörte.

Dumbledore…Das war der Name, welcher auf den nächsten Grabstein geschrieben stand. Der Grabstein seines Mentors, ja vielleicht sogar eine Art Großvaters. Ein Mann der ihn durch viele Schwierigkeiten in seinem Leben gelleitet hatte und auch, wenn er ihm oft wichtige Informationen vorenthalten hatte, dann hatte er dies doch nur getan, weil er dachte es sei das Beste. Denn dies machte den so mächtigen Magier wieder menschlich. Und vor allem zu einem Menschen dessen Tod er bis heute betrauerte.

Ein paar Meter weiter lag das Grab eines Mannes, den er so selten gesehen hatte, aber der doch so viel mehr den Platz eines Vaters einnahm, als jeder andere Mensch. Es war der ehemals beste Freund seines Vaters: Sirius Black. Viele Jahre in Azkaban, aus dem er nur für ihm geflohen war und zwei Jahre später Tod, welcher ganz und allein seine Schuld war. Durch einen dummen, leichtsinnigen Fehler. Ein Fehler der so viel hätte verändern können. Ein Fehler der nie hätte passieren dürfen.

Der beste Freund dieses Mannes ruhte daneben. Remus Lupin- Ein Freund und Ratgeber, an den er sich immer wenden konnte und der immer mit einer ehrlichen Meinung bereit stand. Ein Mann, welcher sich selbst so wenig Wert schätze, doch für ihn jemand war, den er gegen niemanden in der Welt eintauschen würde. Auch er fand sein Ende ohne Frieden, im Kampf um das Leben seiner Frau und seines Sohnes.

Die 2 Gräber neben diesen waren die Ruhestätten seiner beiden besten Freunde: Ron und Hermione Weasley. Sie waren zwei der drei Menschen die von Anfang an bis fast zum Ende bei ihm standen, bis auch sie gefunden, gefangen und brutal zu Tode gefoltert wurden.

Loyal wie sie waren sagten sie kein Wort über den Aufenthaltsort von ihm, welchen der dunkle Lord sich doch so sehr erhoffte durch sie zu erfahren, was ihren Tod nur schmerzhafter, länger, grauenvoller machte.

Doch diese 5 waren nicht die Gräber auf dessen seine Augen im Moment fixiert waren. Es war das letzte Grab, dem er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Das weiße Marmorgrab. Mit einer einzigen Rose darauf. Keine besonderen Verzierungen wie an den anderen Gräbern, nur das und ein Name in schwarzen Schrift auf der Mitte des Grabes.

„Ginny Potter"

Ein Name der für ihn alles bedeutete. Ein Name der Freude und Trauer zugleich in sich vereinte. Ein Name, welcher so viel Liebe in sich trug, so dass er sei Herz zusammenhalten konnte. Es langsam reparieren konnte, bis es am Ende mit voller Wucht gesprengt wurde, als ihr Leben in seinen Armen erlosch.

Sie war die letzte die noch übrig war, doch nicht einmal sie konnte das Schicksaal ihm lassen.

Was für eine Ironie, das Lord Voldemords größter Triumph, auch den letzten Geliebten auszulöschen, auch gleichzeitig sein Untergang war. Denn ihr Tod löste „Die Macht die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt" aus. Die Macht die längst verschollen geglaubt war.

Aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Er hatte alles verloren. Jeder der ihm wichtig war, war tot. Es gab keinen mehr der sich um ihn sorgte. Der Krieg war gewonnen, doch er wo in so vieler Hinsicht verloren, dass er keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben sah. Er war ein gebrochenes Werkzeug. Er hatte seine Zweck erfüllt und er wollte nun gehen. Es beenden. Um endlich wieder bei ihnen zu sein.

Das waren die letzten Gedanken von Harry James Potter, bevor ein Messer sein Herz durchbohrte, geführt aus der eigenen Hand.

Er hatte aufgehört zu existieren.

Zumindest in dieser Welt.

AN: Hey guyz :D Meine erste Fanfiction hier. Geplant ist ein großes Projekt mit mindest 110 k Wörtern :D R&R bitte. Sagt mir was ihr denkt. Konstruktive Kritik erwünscht.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry erwachte und schreckte ruckartig nach oben. Dabei atmete er ebenso ruckartig ein, seine Hände fuhren zu seiner Brust und eine Mischung aus Schock und Verwirrung machten sich in ihm breit, als er seine Umgebung richtig war nahm. Das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte war, wie er ein Messer in seine Brust gerammt hatte, alleine auf einem Friedhof, mit der Hoffnung seine Geliebten wieder zu sehen und doch war seine Brust unversehrt. Sein ganzer Körper kam ihm allgemein irgendwie komisch vor, doch das war nicht hauptsächlich das, worüber er sich momentan Gedanken machte, sondern viel mehr die Umgebung, in der er sich befand. Allem Anschein nach lag er in einem Bett. In einem Bett, welches in einem Zimmer stand, in dem er seine Sommerferien außerhalb Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Kurz gesagt sah das Zimmer exakt aus, wie sein Zimmer bei den Dursleys. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Also tat er das, was ihm in dieser Situation am besten vorkam und er in den letzten Jahren doch meist Ron überlassen hatte: Analysieren.

Er schob also die Decke zur Seite und richtete sich auf. Im Zimmer umher sehend versuchte er etwas Ungewöhnliches zu finden, irgendetwas, was ihm Aufschluss auf seine Situation gewähren würde. Doch auf dem ersten Blick sah alles ganz normal aus. Das spärlich eingerichtete Zimmer, unordentlich, da er es eh nie wirklich verwendet hatte beinhaltete immer noch sein Bett, eine Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, einen Kleiderschrank und Hedwigs Käfig.

Er stutze. Hedwigs Käfig? Wenn der Käfig hier war, war sie dann vielleicht auch hier? Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als er an seine alte Gefährtin dachte und er musste unweigerlich an ihre letzten Momente denken. Allerdings brachte ihn das momentan auch nicht viel weiter, also schüttelte er den Kopf und brachte seine Augen dazu, weiter durch das Zimmer zu wandern, bis sie auf dem Schreibtisch verharrten. Auf ihm lag ein Stück Pergament. Die Handschrift erkannte er nicht und viel stand auch nicht auf ihm, aber das was dort stand, ließ ihn erneut erstarren.

„Wir gewähren die eine zweite Chance, da du deine Kraft zu spät entdeckt hast. Nutze sie weise."

Der Satz rauschte durch seinen Kopf und seine Gedanken setzten für einen Moment aus. Eine zweite Chance? Bedeutete das..? War er vielleicht zurück…in der Vergangenheit? Hatte man ihm eine zweite Chance für sein Leben gewährt? Eine Chance alles erneut zu versuchen und zu richten? Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern und benebelte seinen Kopf, als er begriff, was das hier bedeuten könnte. Vielleicht lebten sie noch. Sirius, Remus , Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny...Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er brauchte Beweise. Er hoffte mit aller Macht, dass das hier kein übler Scherz war und rannte aus der Tür in das Badezimmer. Dort hing ein Kalender und das Datum, welches auf ihm stand lies sein Herz noch schneller rasen, auch wenn das kaum noch möglich war. Schnell sah er in den Spiegel. Sein Äußeres bestätigte seine Vermutung. Er war 15. Er würde dieses Jahr sein 5tes Hogwarts Jahr antreten.

Doch ganz überzeugt war er noch nicht. Er musste noch einen lebenden Beweis sehen. Wenn das hier wirklich das Haus der Dursleys war, dann sollten Vernon, Petunia und Dudley auch hier sein. Er rannte also wieder los, die Badezimmertür aufreißend und krachte direkt mit irgendetwas zusammen. Doch das war ihm ziemlich egal, es zählte nur womit er zusammengekracht war. Unter ihm lag nun nämlich Dudley Dursley und schaute verwirrt, zornig und auch etwas ängstlich zu ihm hoch. Er lebte. Dudley lebte und ihm war klar, dass somit auch der Rest leben sollte. Er wollte Dudley umarmen, vor Glück schreien und vielleicht auch weinen, doch sein Occlumentiktraining kickte in diesem Moment ein und er schaffte es seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Es durfte nicht jeder wissen was los war. Er schaffte es also Dudley ein. „Sorry" entgegen zu murmeln, aufzustehen und einigermaßen ruhig in sein Zimmer zu laufen.

Harry schloss die Tür langsam hinter sich und seufzte. Er musste nun nachdenken. Viel nachdenken. Wie sollte er alles angehen? Wie war überhaupt die Situation? Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatten ihn vor einigen Tagen Dementoren angegriffen, welche er mit einem Patronus abgewehrt hatte. Das Ministerium hatte danach einen Aufstand gemacht und wollte ihn jetzt aus Hogwarts werfen. Wenn er richtig lag würden heute sogar die Leute vom Orden kommen und ihm zum Grimmaultsplatz bringen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sie ankamen und er sie sehen würde. Selbst auf Moody freute er sich. „_Du schweifst schon wieder ab…"_ dachte er sich und versuchte seine Gedanken zu fokussieren. Es gab so viele Probleme, um die er sich kümmern musste. Dumbledore dachte er könnte von Voldemort besessen sein und es würde ziemlich schwierig sein, an ihn heran zu kommen, Umbridge würde ihm das Leben schwer machen und noch einige andere Dinge fielen ihm ein, die Probleme für ihn darstellten… „_Ron würde jetzt wahrscheinlich mit einer Klasse Strategie ankommen können…." _Doch auch wenn er nicht schlecht darin war, war er lange nicht so gut wie Ron. Also überlegte er sich erst einmal, was er jetzt im Moment tun konnte und da leuchtete eine Lampe in seinem Kopf auf. Auf dem Zettel stand, dass er die Macht, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt zu spät entdeckt hatte. Bedeutete das, dass er sie jetzt noch besaß? Schließlich hatte sie sich in seinem letzten Leben erst bei Ginnys Tod gebildet.

/Flashback/

Harry sah wie taub auf den toten Körper Ginnys, der vor ihm auf den kalten Boden lag. Trümmer einer längst gefallenen Stadt umgaben sie, einige verstreute Leichen lagen in den Häusereingängen oder auf den Straßen. Er spürte kaum, wie er auf die Knie fiel, wie bittere Tränen seine Augen hinab liefen und wie seine Hände ihren Körper umschlungen, nicht damit leben könnend, dass sie nun auch fort war. Dumpf hörte er das schrille Lachen von Bellatrix und ein amüsiertes schmunzeln des dunklen Lords, doch er war nicht wirklich in der Lage das wahr zu nehmen. Das einzige, was er sah war Ginny. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort in Trauer versank, doch irgendwann verwandelte sich die Trauer in etwas anderes: Wut. Sie erfüllte seinen gesamten Körper, durchfloss seine Adern und brachte ihn dazu wieder aufzustehen und sich den beiden Gestalten, welche ihn immer noch amüsiert ansahen, zuzuwenden. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat hob Harry seine beiden Arme und streckte sie in Richtung der beiden Mörder aus. Macht durchfloss ihn, angezettelt von Wut, und strömte durch seine Arme hinein in seine Hände. Bellatrix und Voldemort sahen nur interessiert zu, der Meinung, dass Harry nun vollkommen zerbrochen sei, doch sie waren nicht vorbereitet, auf das was nun kam. Mächtige Flammen schossen aus Harrys Arme mit einer extrem hohen Geschwindigkeit auf die beiden zu. Der dunkle Lord schaffte es noch rechtzeitig hinaus zu apparieren. Bellatrix hatte nicht so viel Glück. Sie schrie auf, als das heiße Feuer sie umschling. Die Flammen umhüllten sie, immer mehr angeheizt von Harrys Händen und ließen letztendlich nur eine verkohle Leiche zurück, welche mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden fiel.

/Flashback Ende /

Harry musste schlucken, als er sich an diesen Moment erinnerte. Es war gleichzeitig der Anfang und das Ende gewesen. Der Anfang des Niedergangs des Dunklen Lord und das Ende Harrys. Elementmanipulation. Das war die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kannte. Eine alte Gabe, die längst ausgestorben war, doch durch Harrys Schmerz und seiner Liebe zu Ginny aktiviert wurde. Er konnte sie alle beherrschen. Wasser, Erde, Feuer und Luft, auch wenn das Feuer bei ihm am stärksten war. Einige Elemente, so hatte er in seinen Jahren des Trainings und Studierens seiner Kräfte entdeckt, hatten noch besondere Effekte, wie etwa Wasser ihn zum heilen befähigte und Feuer es ihm ermöglichte mächtige Blitze aus seinen Fingerspitzen zu schießen. Und wie er merkte, brauchte er keinen Zauberstab für Elementmanipulation, auch wenn der Einsatz dessen seine Macht stark verstärkte. Nach jahrelangem Training schaffte er es also die Macht von Tom Riddle zu übersteigen und seine Schreckensherrschaft zu beenden. Doch trotzdem war es noch ein schwieriger Kampf mit viel Glück gewesen, denn egal wie stark seine Gabe auch war der Dunkle Lord war wie Dumbledore immer noch ein immens starker Magier und wären nicht die meisten Todesser am Tag seines Angriffes auf Mission gewesen, hätte er den Kampf nicht gewinnen können. Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass er seine Magischen Fähigkeiten (Elementmanipulation eingeschlossen) etwa auf dem Level Dumbledores schätzen konnte. Schließlich war er es, der ihn noch in seiner Hogwartszeit ausgebildet hatte, als er erkannte, dass Harry trainiert werden musste, wenn er Tom gegenüber stehen sollte.

Nun jetzt konnte er testen, ob seine Fähigkeiten mit ihm gereist waren, oder ob er alles trotz seines Wissen neu erlernen müssen würde. Also hob er die linke Hand, die Handfläche nach oben ausgestreckt und sah gespannt darauf, als er etwas Feuermagie aus ihr heraus strömen ließ. Er musste leicht lächeln, als eine kleine Flamme sich in ihr bildete. Er betrachtete sie noch einen Moment, variierte die Größe, um den Grad seiner Kontrolle festzustellen und schloss die Faust dann wieder. Er hatte sie also behalten. Nun gab es zwei Menschen, die Tom etwas entgegenzusetzten hatten. Er würde seine Freunde beschützen können. Er hatte eine zweite Chance.

Mit einer Sache war sich Harry allerdings noch nicht ganz sicher. Sollte er jemandem davon erzählen, was er wusste und konnte oder sollte er sich bedeckt halten? So mehr er über diese Frage nachdachte umso mehr machte es wohl so wenig Menschen wie möglich davon zu erzählen. Die Möglichkeit, dass es jemand herausfinden würde, war einfach zu groß. Er sollte also versuchen seine Freunde auf einen Krieg vorzubereiten, ohne dass sie es für komisch erscheinen würden und dafür kam ihm schon eine gute Idee. Aber niemandem etwas zu erzählen würde Sachen nur auf seinen Schultern lasten und man hatte ihm oft genug gesagt, dass er einen Krieg nicht alleine gewinnen konnte, so dass er es ziemlich verinnerlicht hatte, nicht alles alleine zu tun. Sollte er es also Ron und Hermione erzählen? Wenn er Recht drüber nachdachte, war das vielleicht nicht so schlau. Sie waren noch ziemlich ungezeichnet, waren keine Jahrelang auf der Flucht gewesen. Es war zu wahrscheinlich, dass sie einen Fehler machen könnten und es alles rauskommen könnte. Wer hatte also genug Erfahrung und konnte ihn am besten unterstützen. Ihm fiel auf diese Frage unweigerlich nur ein Name ein: Dumbledore.

Er hatte gute Kontakte im Ministerium, würde ihm zuhören, ihm glauben und wäre auch in der Lage das Geheimnis zu behalten und ihm bei der Planung zu helfen. Er war die perfekte Wahl. Jetzt müsste Harry nur noch irgendwie an ihn heran kommen.

Eine laute Stimme riss Harry plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken, als Onkel Vernon praktisch durch die Tür bretterte und ihn wieder einmal ziemlich schlecht gelaunt ansah.

„Junge! Wir gehen zu einem wichtige Geschäftsessen. Ich hoffe du benimmst dich! Und keine Tricks!" Auf Harrys kurze nicken hinauf, verließ er das Zimmer wieder. Also hatte er doch Recht gehabt. Heute war tatsächlich der Tag an dem der Orden ihn abholen würde.

* * *

-Hey Leute! Wenn ich ehrlich bin hatte ich dieses Projekt komplett vergessen. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da! Allerdings werden Updates wohl trotzdem ziemlich unregelmäßig kommen. Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß an dem was ich hier mache. Reviews bitte :D


End file.
